Forum:Anthea Metaxas
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? Twenty-seven 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Alumna 8. What is your character's blood status? Pure-blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). file. Anthea, although Greek by birth and Greek by name, was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden, to Andrei and Calista Metaxas, a pair of travellers. Neither of them were criminally inclined, like you've heard in all the stories. That came from the child herself who was born there. Unfortunately, her birth meant they had to take root in Sweden rather than returning to Greece or going to Brazil, their next destination. The girl was evidently highly intelligent, shown from an early age, and often outperformed her primary school classmates (a bit of a bully but they turned a blind eye to that). An incident in primary school, albeit not Anthea's fault, left one kid on the roof (yay magic!). The parents had been hesitant to send their child to muggle school, due to a blood-purity motto of the family, so the first excuse to pull her out was taken and they homeschooled her instead for the remainder of her pre-ILM childhood. How did a girl living in Sweden end up going to ILM? Anthea picked up the wanderlust of her parents, and they had the best education - and an excuse to finally go to Brazil. So, they packed up their bags and left, Anthea having been learning languages and magical skills at home. A pure-blood could get away with anything, because there was no way of saying which wizard performed what spell. An only child, she never had a brother to play with (thank goodness to the poor soul.) Going to ILM was a new experience socially, and she was, after some deliberation between her parents, joined Sapere due to her intelligence. There, she met Bree Cavanaugh, who was to be a decent friend and perhaps a tool, and Asbjorn Akerman, a Tosco who perhaps did not belong in Tosco at all. Said certain Bree Cavanaugh in seventh year was Anthea's accidental accomplice in entering the forbidden dungeon. Under the guise of a hopeful auror career to come, Anthea coerced Head Girl and aspiring Auror Asbjørn Åkerman into assisting her in finding a way to disable advanced magical alarms. There was no mentions of the Forbidden Dungeon, and no signs of it until after their success - at which time Anthea Metaxas' ambitions to test her theory were finally falling into pieces. Neither one was aware of Anthea's intentions until the latter had ventured outside the dorm. The two's rendezvous to retrieve their friend was a dangerous one, but from outside they were able to remove Anthea from the Dungeon in time. Using 'in time' carefully, there were progressive signs of their yearmate not being quite the same as she was when she went in, even though she wasn't quite right before, either. While death had not occurred and there was an obvious lack of physical injuries or symptoms, it was impossible to know what was going on within. As Anthea expressed a wish to move out, the Metaxas finally returned to Greece without their daughter, not really knowing much about the events of ILM. This was when the pursuits, prompted by the Forbidden Dungeon incident, began. She promptly sought her friends out and removed the incident from their memory - she did not need that complication was she ever discovered. Then, after a brief spell in Greece looking after her mother (hesitantly) after her father's passing, she went back to Sweden for a few years instead - where she met Jakob Visser. They would form g/name in the future, possibly the most exciting moments of Anthea's life (according to her brain.) The only complication of this life is being wanted by the Ministro de Magia, and the head Auror being a close friend who knows more about her than most. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). exotic: hyperintelligence The first thing to know about Anthea is she's the complete opposite of the blonde stereotype, if her place in Sapere did not immediately prove that - it was almost Tosco, but her superior intelligence led her to this house. To her knowledge, genetics is not a factor, although her father was Sapere and her mother Tosco neither have quite reached the level of Anthea's curiosity nor wit. A former friend of classmate Bree Cavanaugh, she was able to use their mutual intelligence to come up with her own personal plans. You will find that she does not fit snugly into one house - she's got the cunning and manipulative nature of the Tosco, the Valentia's lack of fear - and perhaps the slightly haywire Crepare temperament. But if you ask if she has a Humilitatem bone in her body, it is without doubt a no on that count. Anthea does her research - both on her family, which varies from a straight line to a many-branched mess (she wants to know every last twig, although she'll deny she cares about half-siblings. She wants to know who they are, not their blood purity,) and others. A slight obsession currently lies in supernatural powers (ghosts, werewolves, vampires, veela etc), languages (her multilingual nature), and mental health. A particular curiosity is exactly what the Forbidden Corridor did to her, and also lies in obscure branches of magic such as Legilimency, Occulmency and Horcruxes. She is an ENTJ in all aspects - an extrovert due to a charisma that led her classmates to be surprised she would venture to the darker side of life. Her classmates recall Anthea as intellectually motivated and one of the best strategists of any Sapere captain - sometimes judgemental, and loudly so. She is, however, a photographer and artist when nobody is looking, although these are often of morbid things - it's the small Crepare side of her struggling to emerge. Another quirk is her constant headphones on her person, and a proficiency, of all things, of disentangling them - because it used to irritate her, and when she had problems she found a way to get rid of them. She often needs something to fiddle with, simply to keep her hands busy. Another hobby of hers, although less private, is use of her potioneering skills - you've got to use hyperintelligence for something, to fuel a need to excel even post-education. Ironically, she likes to keep herself in shape but forgets that her bad habits (drinking, smoking, etc) are not helping that idea. She runs a lot, especially around cities - being an assassin, spy and thief kind of helps this. Especially when you have meeting places to meet accomplices and connections. She has a love of fire, because of the aesthetic - but hates the heat and far preferred the Scandinavian cold. Water, however, is stifling. If she cares about you, she pretends not to. If she doesn't care about you there's no use hiding it. No matter if she does care about you, or not, you're likely to be disappeared on with no news, sometimes for extended periods of time. She's probably in another country learning another language, exploring another family line - or picking someone off, simple as. She's not known for her patience, either, so you might fancy watching your step. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Sapere :3 Category:Sorted